My Son's Keeper
by Hibernia12
Summary: Prequel to My Brother's Keeper. Title may be cliché. About Joe's son, David and his struggles with bad guys.


**AN: so this is a prequel to My Brother's Keeper. I might make a series called the Keeper Series. But that's still in debate. Also, Davis has a sister, Thalia, but she's not mentioned in MBK. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think. I do not own the Hardy Boys. Thalia's name comes from Percy Jackson, and I don't own that either. **

"I'm home!" Joe Hardy called from the front door. He had just arrived back home from his brother and father's detective agency.

"Dad!" David Hardy called back. He embraced his father then stood back for his sister Thalia to hug their father.

David was 17 and was almost done grade 11. Thalia was 11 and had just entered grade 6. Their father was Joe Hardy, son of Fenton Hardy. Their mother was Iola Hardy, formerly Iola Morton, sister to Chet Morton, a good friend of the Hardy's.

"Daddy!" Thalia said wrapping her hands around Joe's waist.

"Hello every one." Joe said. Iola came from the kitchen.

"Hi honey." She said. Joe wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Ewww! Get a room!" Thalia said. David chuckled and covered Thalia's eyes and led her out.

"We have one. Get your own." Joe said playfully. David and Thalia sat down in the living room and Joe and Iola joined them.

"I am working on a case with your grandpa and uncle Frank. It's dangerous and I can't explain it yet. But I want you two to be careful." Joe warned his children. He had already told Iola last night.

"Alright dad. Can you tell us anything?" David asked curious.

"No. Now, I want you two to go straight from school to home. Don't go anywhere alone, and don't go down any dark alley ways." Joe instructed.

"On that note, let's have some dinner." Iola said forcing a smile. She was very worried about her family. But whenever someone was in trouble, she had her in-laws to be with.

The family went into the dining room and ate a delicious meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables. After dinner, David and Thalia did dishes and went to do homework.

Joe and Iola snuggled up on the couch to talk. "I'm worried about David. He can be impulsive and reckless. I just hope he listens and that he's careful." Joe said.

"Honey, he'll be fine. You know, he's a lot like you were." Iola said.

"How do you mean?" Joe responded smiling.

"Well, you were impulsive and reckless as a teenager." Iola said smiling to herself, "not only that, but he takes after you in looks too." She was referring to David's blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had the same build as his father.

"That's true. I just hope he's not like me." Joe said to himself.

Unbeknownst to the couple, David and Thalia had snuck down to the landing add heard every word.

"David, what do we do?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing. Just do as dad says." David said. Thalia nodded. David thought to himself, 'don't worry dad. I won't be reckless.' He vowed.

In the morning, David got up, showered, and went down to breakfast. Thalia was already up and eating.

"Good morning sweetie." Iola said cheerily. She seemed more cheerful since last night.

"Morning mom. Just a protein shake today." David said, "I'm not that hungry," Iola nodded and got the blender out.

David sat down and fiddled with the silver chain around his neck he got for his 13th birthday. He always did that when he was nervous. He was kind of scared to go to school just in case someone was after him.

"Here. Now hurry up or you'll be late." Iola said setting down a thermos of strawberry protein shake.

"Thanks mom." David said getting up, gave his mother a kiss, and grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door.

David didn't live far from the school so he walked everyday. He usually met his best friend, James at the corner in front of the high school. He walked to where he met James and saw him already waiting.

"Hey, sorry, woke up kinda late." David said.

"No problem. We still have time before first class." James said as he walked towards the school.

"What do you have first?" David asked.

"Chem. You?" James said.

"Exercise science." David said. He wanted to go into kinesiology when he left high school. He also had biology, math and English that semester.

The two friends went inside and went to their lockers which were right beside each other.

"See you at lunch." James said waving as he went to chemistry. David waved back and went off to his exercise science class.

The day passed all too quickly for David. Too soon he was walking outside on his way home. He went outside and looked around. The yard was deserted as he had to stay late for band practise. He was very nervous.

David started off for home when he was convinced that there was nobody around. He was walking across the parking lot when a black van came down the street and pulled into the lot. It screeched up to David who jumped back in surprise.

Two men in black masks and dressed in black jumped out. David started running in the other direction. The two men quickly over took him and pinned his arms. They wrapped his wrists in stout rope and fixed a gag over his mouth.

They dragged him, kicking and struggling, to the van and threw him in the back. They then piled in after him and closed the doors. The van screeched away and David was thrown around the back like a rag doll.

The two men ripped off their masks and secured David more thoroughly. One was short and had a goatee, and the other was tall and bald. David kicked out and caught the short one in the jaw. He staggered back and cursed. He lunged at the teen and held his feet while his partner secured them with more rope.

"Sit quiet and keep still, and we won't hurt you...yet." The short one said. David stilled and quieted. He didn't know what these men would do to him, but he was convinced they were involved in his dads case.

"We're here." The driver said, "blindfold the kid."

Tall and bald secured a piece of cloth around his eyes and David heard the back doors open. He was dragged out and thrown over a shoulder. He was carried a ways and he heard a door open. He was carried inside a building.

The men dropped him in a chair. He felt his chest being bound to the back of the chair. The blindfold was taken off and he saw he was in a small house. He was bound to a chair in a dining room in front of a table with a phone on it.

"We are going to call your daddy and tell him where you are. You won't give him any hints as to where you are or we will cut out your tongue and send it to him." Short and goatee said threateningly. David nodded. Tall and bald picked up the phone and dialled. Short and goatee removed David's gag.

"Hardy, I have your son." Tall and bald said. Shouting ensued from the receiver. "If you keep yelling you won't have a son for much longer!" Silence, "that's better. Now, I have two demands," a pause, "get off the case, and leave us alone for a week. Only then will I give you the location to your boy...you want to talk to him? Fine." He held the phone to David's ear.

"Dad?" David said.

"David! Are you alright?" Joe Hardy asked very worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little roughed up." David said reassuring his father.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll do anything to get you back." Joe said as Tall and Bald pulled the phone back.

"You know the drill Hardy. Back off, and give us a week to finish up, or you'll be hearing more of this." He said as he nodded to Short and Goatee. Short and Goatee grasped David's arm and pulled it back making a popping sound.

David screamed in shock and pain. Joe Hardy's shouts could be heard from the phone as Tall and Bald hung up.

"Wrap him up and put him downstairs." Tall and Bald said to Short and Goatee.

Short and Goatee untied David and wrapped his shoulder in a sling. He then yanked him to his feet and shoved him towards the stairs. David went, in too much pain to protest. He was shoved down a set of stairs and the door was locked.

PAGE-BREAK

Meanwhile, back at the Hardy household, Joe Hardy had just gotten off the phone with his sons kidnappers. Iola came into the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Was that David? What was all the yelling for?" She asked.

"Ya, that was David, sorta. Honey, he's been kidnapped. Those were the kidnappers." Joe said standing up and wrapping his arms around Iola.

Iola put her head in her hands and cried. Thalia came down the stairs at that point.

"Where's David? Shouldn't he be home by now?" She asked.

"David's been kidnapped sweetheart." Joe said showing them both into the living room.

"Wh-what do they want?" Iola asked.

"What I expected. They want me to get off the case I'm working on. I better call dad and Frank and tell them." Joe said going to the phone.

Joe called Frank first and Frank suggested sending his wife, Callie and their daughter Layla over. Joe agreed then called his father, Fenton Hardy. Both Frank and Fenton agreed to get off the case.

"Okay, come on over." Joe said and hung up. He went back to the living room to find his wife and little girl on the couch crying. He joined them and cradled his girls.

Just then the phone rang again and Joe got up to get it. "Hello?" He said.

"If your brother and dad are coming to try and find David, I would suggest they turn around, or I will kill him." The kidnapper said.

"No! They're coming just to help my wife and daughter cope. And we are burning the case." Joe said quickly. 'He bugged the phones.' Joe thought.

"Good. Now, you must know I am watching you and have bugged your phones. Don't think of double crossing me or you won't see David again. I am sure he'll fetch a handsome price on the market." The guy said.

"No! We are off the case." Joe said. The guy laughed and there was a pause in which there was scuffling.

"Dad, I'm fine! Don't do anything foolish!" David said from far away. Then the line went dead.

Joe put the phone back on the cradle and went back in to the living room. "That was the kidnapper again. Just a warning." He said as Iola and Thalia looked up worriedly. "They have the phones bugged and the house watched."

Iola laid her head back and pulled Thalia closer. The door opened and Frank Hardy called out.

"Joe! Iola! Thalia!"

"Living room." Joe called back. Frank, Layla, and Callie came in and the ladies retreated to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry." Frank said. Joe just nodded. "We'll wait for dad, then close the case." Just then Fenton Hardy came in with Laura Hardy.

"Hey boys. Let's get closing." Fenton said. Laura went in to the kitchen and the men went upstairs.

Back in the house where David was, Tall and Bald had brought David back upstairs, more gently this time, and sat him down in a chair in the living room of the house. David could see out the front bay window and saw more houses across the road. Although it looked like no one had lived in them for years.

"We are in an abandoned part of Bayport. If you're wondering." Short and Goatee said wrapping a rope around David's waist securing his good arm to the chair. He then secured a gag in his mouth. Tall and Bald came in holding a camera.

"Smile Davey." He taunted and snapped a picture, "a little more encouragement for daddy." David looked down and sighed. Short and Goatee closed the drapes on the window and went into the kitchen.

'Dad, please hurry.' David thought to himself.

PAGE-BREAK

"I think that's the last of it." Frank Hardy said as he put the last file in the incinerator.

"I hope David's okay." Joe said sitting down with his head in his hand, "now I know how you feel when either one of us is kidnapped dad."

"Yes but, your mother is always so strong. You boys married wonderfully strong wives." Fenton said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder. Just then the phone rang and Iola answered it.

"Joe! It's for you." She called nervously. Joe picked up the extension in the office.

"Hello?" He asked already knowing who it was.

"Well done Hardy. Now stay out of my way for a week." The kidnapper said.

"Right, can I talk to him again?" Joe asked.

"You're pushing it but okay." The guy said and up the phone to David's ear.

"Dad, I'm fine still. My arm just hurts a bit." David said on the other side.

"Don't worry David, I won't let anything happen to you." Joe said.

"Nothing will happen to him if I don't hear anything from you in a week." The kidnapper said again.

"Don't worry as far as you know, I'm gone." Joe said worriedly. The line went dead and Joe hung the phone back up.

"I don't want anyone even trying to solve this case." Joe said. Frank and Fenton nodded, "although, when we get the call in a week, I want to be there early. I want to get the guys who took my son." Fenton and Frank smiled typical Joe.

"Dad, will David come home soon?" Thalia asked coming into the room.

"In a week sweetheart." Joe said hugging his daughter. Thalia nodded and looked down.

PAGE-BREAK

The following week was the longest for David and Joe. David would be allowed to speak to Joe once a day just to assure his safety. Each time Joe tried to trace the call, and each time he got closer to the location.

During one of these phone calls Joe finally got it. David was coming home the next day and Joe wanted to be ready to catch those guys.

"David, I hope they're feeding you." Joe said during the call.

"Yeah, they are. How much longer dad?" David asked. Joe could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Just one more day buddy. It'll be okay." Joe said. Then the tracer finally got the location. Joe smiled and the line went dead.

"Joe, did you get it?" Frank said. Frank was always at Joe's place in order to keep him company.

"Got it." Joe said and handed Frank the paper with the location.

"This is just a few blocks away. Wow, that was a bit of a fail on their part." Frank said noticing that the location was in the slums if Bayport nearby.

"Yeah, I want to get him tonight." Joe said as his mind started racing with options.

"Slow down little brother. Let's plan this." Frank said and they went about planning it.

PAGE-BREAK

David's arm was throbbing. His shoulder had been dislocated for a week without medical attention and he had lost all feeling in his arm. His good arm was secured to the rungs on the back of his chair with a handcuff and his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair with rope.

"Tomorrow you will go home young man." Short and Goatee said coming into the empty bedroom where David was. David didn't say anything. "What's the matter boy, cat got your tongue?" He taunted. David just glared. Short and Goatee came over to him and held David's chin firmly in his hand. "I'm going to miss taunting you."

"Really, I won't miss it at all." David retorted. Short and Goatee smacked him across the face.

"Don't talk back to me." He snarled. David looked down and didn't reply. Short and Goatee chuckled and left. Just then there was shouting from the front room. David recognized his dad and uncles voices.

"The deal is off Hardy!" Tall and Bald shouted and burst into David's room with a gun. David could see his father and uncle holding Short and Goatee.

"No!" Joe shouted and jumped up.

Tall and Bald put the gun up against David's forehead. The whole room froze. David swallowed and stared wide eyed at Tall and Bald. Joe launched himself at the man and before he could fire the gun, Tall and Bald was on the floor with the gun three feet away. Joe cuffed Tall and Bald and then the sirens were heard. At least they had the sense to bring back up. Joe quickly untied David and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Just sore." David said as his stiff muscles protested at the movement. Joe helped his son to the ambulance where the paramedics took him. Just then Fenton came up with a grin on his face.

"Grandpa!" David exclaimed.

"Hey David, I have some good news for all of you." Fenton answered.

"What is it dad?" Joe asked.

"Well, the people who took you David, have all been rounded up the case was closed even without us helping. The FBI did it all." Joe smiled and Frank grinned. David was preparing himself for having his shoulder put back.

"Ready, 3-2-1 go!" The paramedic counted.

"Ahhhh!" David shouted as his shoulder made a popping noise. Joe rushed to his side.

"It's okay dad." David said through gritted teeth.

"David will be fine. He just needs to take some antibiotics because his shoulder was dislocated for so long." The paramedic said. He instructed them to go to the doctor and fill out a prescription.

The Hardy's agreed and David was given an actual sling. They drove to fill out the prescription and then drove home. David walked in the front door and was bombarded with hugs.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Iola cried hugging him gently.

"I'm fine mom. Just tired." David said.

"Did you get any sleep this week?" Joe asked.

"A little. Being tied to a chair isn't the best sleeping position." He muttered. Thalia came into the room just then and stopped when she saw David.

"Oh David." She said softly and cried as she hugged him. David returned the hug and kissed her head.

"Alright, David, bed, now." Iola ordered. David obeyed as he was very tired.

"Dad, will he really be okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yes honey. He will be. Eventually." Joe said. The Hardy's went into the kitchen and Iola fixed David a meal for when he woke up.

When David woke up he started because he didn't know where he was and he thought he was still with the kidnappers. Then it hit him. He was home and safe with his family. He sighed and got out of bed. He put his sling back on and went downstairs.

"Morning mom." David said sleepily.

"Morning sweetie." Iola said cheerily, "your father had to run to the agency today. Thalia went with him, so it's just you and me."

"Great." David said genuinely happy. He was back home with his family.

David ate his meal and his mother and he played Scrabble, and just hung out until Joe and Thalia came home, then the whole family played games, and laughed and had a good time. David Hardy couldn't be more happy in his life.

The End.

**AN: so thats it. If anyone has any ideas for a sequel to MBK, then just put it in the review or PM me. Thanks! I urge you to read MBK after reading this if you haven't already, and if you have, read it again. ;) **


End file.
